Mirame a los ojos y dime que vez
by Mikoto713
Summary: Cap 8.¿Que tan dificil es expresarle al mundo un noviazgo?...el problema de Zidane acaba de comenzar.
1. Mirame

**Konnichi wa minna!!**

**Denuevo después de mucho tiempo ando aquí subiendo fanfic nuevo ya que el otro no lo puedo subir ¬¬ pero bueno…este es un GarnetXZidane ojala y les guste bueno les dejo con el primer capitulo!!**

¿Algún día dejare de pensar en ella?,no puedo dejar de hacerlo, aunque quiera jamás podré,¡no puedo! Y es su culpa, ¿Quién le manda a ser tan hermosa?.

Ya, tengo que decirle algo, aunque sea "hola me llamo Zidane ¿y tu?...¡que tonto!, si yo se me su nombre, bueno al menos le diré algo.

Ahí viene Beatrix-sensei, pero, ¿Dónde esta Garnet?

Toc…Toc…Toc…

¿Eh?, ¿podrá ser ella?, la sensei ya va a abrir y es…¡si! Es ella.

-Disculpe sensei, mi hermana no dejaba de molestar

-No se preocupe Alexander-kun pase- bueno almenos la dejo entrar.

Si y como siempre sentada enfrente de mi, soy el chico mas feliz del mundo, que hermoso cabello, tan largo y se ve tan suave, tengo ganas de tocarlo pero…¿y si luego me ve raro?...quizás algún día pueda tocarlo.

-Bien comenzaremos la clase-¡bah! Yo no pondré atención y es por culpa de ella, ¿eh? Alguien llama a la puerta, ¿Quién será?, pobre sensei, no la dejan seguir con su clase, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella?.

-Disculpe sensei, necesito darle algo a mi hermano-¿a mi?

-Tribal-kun le llaman

¿Por qué? Ya que tengo que ir, salgo del salón y me recargo en la puerta después de cerrarla.

-¿Qué pasa Mikoto?

-Hermano, olvidaste tu almuerzo- ¿Qué? ¿de nuevo?...pobre Mikoto, van dos veces que me tiene que traer el almuerzo.

-Gracias, pero no debías traerlo ¿Qué hay de tus clases?

-¿No recuerdas?, ayer les dije a ti y a Kuja que no tendría clases hoy-¿lo dijo?

-Ah si lo olvide-mentiroso, si sigo así jamás iré al cielo

-Bueno me voy, debo arreglar la casa

-¿Eh? ¡ah! Si claro-¿Qué dijo?

-Hermano, ¿me escuchaste?- ya me descubrió

-La verdad no-dilo ¡despistado!

-¿Te sucede algo?- un momento, eso jamás me lo había preguntado

-Bueno…es que creo que estoy- dilo ya- enamorado

-¿Es todo?- ¿todo? ¡es un problema!- y ¿Quién es hermano?

-Ella- tonto ya le señalaste quien es y¿si luego quiere hacer alguna de sus travesuras?

-¡Bien! ¿ya te le declaraste?- tonterías

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Es difícil

-¿Por qué?

-No entenderías

-¿Por qué?

-Deja de decir "¿Por qué?"

-¿Por qué?- como le gusta hacerme enojar

-Esta bien me voy, pero te le declaras

Y por fin dándome el típico beso en la mejilla (costumbre de mis padres) y se largo, bien quizás tome su consejo, veamos, en primer lugar, debo tratar de hablar con ella en el receso y en segunda…¿deberé ir con un psicólogo para dejar de hablarme a mi mismo?.

Sin tomarle importancia entro de nuevo al salón y la clase continua, aunque yo ni en cuenta, ¡al fin! El receso, ahora solo debo, ¡hey! ¿soy el ultimo?, típico.

Bien, salgo del salón al patio y ahí esta, entre los rosales, ¡ah! Siento que tiemblo como un cachorro a la hora del baño, ¡vamos Zidane! Tu puedes y sin darme cuenta camino hasta ella con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, abro uno lentamente y,,,¡ay Dios! Es ella. Abro el otro y la veo un rato.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Qué?, bueno es que yo, la mire aquí sola y, le quería preguntar si ¿quiere almorzar conmigo?

-Claro, pero la próxima tutéame, ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien

-Entonces, ¿Dónde almorzamos?

-¿No te gusta aquí?

-Bueno si ero da muy fuerte el sol

-Oh tienes razón, entonces, ¿Qué tal debajo de aquel árbol?

-Bien me gusta, tiene sombra y se ven las rosas, vamos

Y juntos nos sentamos ahí, ¡que bien! Ya di un paso adelante. Pero, ¿Quién es ese que se esta acercando?

-Oigan ustedes, quítense-¿ quien se cree?- ¿No me escuchan?, dije que se quitaran

-¿Y si no?- me levante muy decidido para proteger mi lugar.

-Zidane, deberíamos hacerlo

-Claro que no, te gusta este lugar ¿no?, no nos moveremos de aquí

-Pero…

Y entonces sentí algo en mi nuca, ese tipo seguro me golpeo, lo unico que se es que me deje caer al suelo y…mi vista se puso muy borrosa, mis ojos pesaban y no podía moverme…y…¿eh?, un momento, ¿De quien son estas manos tan delicadas?..¿será…Garnet?...no puedo creerlo, ¡agh! Me duele mucho mi cabeza…ese tipo si golpea fuerte…ya no puedo mas…siento…que me voy…a…desmayar…

**Aquí termina este capitulo muy corto ya se XD pero tratare que los demas no sean tan cortos bueno me voy ahora si y los que han leido mi fanfic Soroku debo decirles que no podre continuarlo en un buen tiempo gomen **

**Matta ne!!**


	2. Hablame

**Konnichi wa minna!!**

**Denuevo por aquí para seguir con mi fanfic bueno espero que este me quede mas largo XD**

¡Oh! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle daño a Zidane?, es una injusticia, me las va a pagar nadie debe hacerle daño a otro.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué lo golpeas?

-¡Hey calmada!, yo no golpeo chicas asi que no molestes

-Aha, claro eres un cobarde, lo golpeas y ya te vas ¿no?- este tipo me hace enojar, no lo soporto ¿Por qué siempre me molesta?, ¡suficiente!, ¡ups! Le di una cachetada, ehehehe,

-¿Qué te pasa?

-E-eso es por hacerle daño

-¡Bah! Ni que doliera tanto

Y se va…¿porque el es asi?, Amarant, el chico buscapleitos de la escuela, no lo soporto

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Eh?...y ahora ¿Qué paso?...u-un momento ¿Quién esta…tocando mi cabello? Y, ¿Quién esta tomándome de la mano?, tengo que ver quien es, pero no puedo abrir mis ojos, tengo que intentarlo,¡si! Lo logre pero, veo muy borroso, hay alguien aquí conmigo, pero ¿Quién es?.

-¿Te sientes bien?-esa voz, ¡es ella!, pero siento que no puedo hablar y aun no puedo verla bien- Zidane, ¿me escuchas?-¿Qué hago para que sepa que estoy bien?, ¡eso es!, olvide que tenia su mano y para que sepa que estoy bien la sostengo con muchas fuerzas, aunque no se si entendió el mensaje, ¿eh?, no me lo creo…¿acaba de besar mi frente?

-¿Puedes levantarte?

-No…lo…se- vaya pude hablar

Aunque no tanto como quería, pero almenos estoy recuperando mi vista, por cierto, ¿Dónde estoy?, tengo que levantarme, ese tipo me las pagara.

-Zidane. No te levantes

Y el tonto de mi en lugar de escucharla seguí tratando de levantarme y entonces al levantarme, mis piernas no responden y caigo justo en su brazos y cuando volteo hacia arriba me di cuenta de que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, ¡ah! Me siento raro.

-¿Qué te pasa?, estas muy rojo- y pone una de sus manos en mi frente- ¿tienes fiebre?

-No, no es eso…no importa- y ahí hago mi sonrisa entupida

-Bueno como digas, ¿sabes una cosa?- ¿eh? ¿Qué cosa?, ¿A dónde vas?, oh solo fue a la puerta- Bueno dos cosas, la primera te quedaste inconsciente mucho rato y ya terminaron las clases-¿Qué?-y la segunda-¿eh?, ¿y ahora porque se sonroja?, oh tomo su mochila, señal de que se ira- Te vez muy lindo mientras duermes- ¿eh?, ¿me lo dijo a mi?, ya se fue…creo que yo también me iré.

Al fin después de mucho caminar, llego hasta mi casa, seguro que Mikoto esta ahí, pero Kuja no lo se, desde la muerte de nuestros padres el es quien tiene que llevar el pan a la mesa, mientras Mikoto y yo estudiamos, pobre Kuja nunca termino sus estudios, entro a la casa y..¿Kuja?

-¿Kuja?, ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

-Oh, Zidane, Shhhhhhhhhh no hagas ruido

-¿Por?

-Shhhh

-Dime,¡me estas asustando!

-Calla

¿Y ahora que?, camina como si hubiera un ladrón en la casa, miro hacia la ventana y algo se mueve, ¡aha! Esa pequeña colita rubia, si es obvio que es Mikoto, ya entendí lo que pasa. Me siento mientras me entretengo mirando como Kuja hace sus movimientos tan infantiles para alguien de su edad, bueno almenos…con el no nos sentimos solos.

-¡TE ENCONTRE!-¡aaaah! Que grito, ¿me quiere matar o que?

-Eres malo Kuja-Que chillona es Mikoto, no, no vengas, ¡ah! Demasiado tarde ya vino.

-Hermano, Kuja es malo- y me abraza, ¿Por qué me abrazas?

-Zidane, Mikoto dijo que te gusta una chica ¿no?- que chismosa es

-Si

-¿Ya le hablaste?

-Si

-¿Y que paso?- ay ¿porque se amontonan tanto?

-Nada

-¡Claro! Lo que digas, lo que no entiendo es, porque teniendo a tantas chicas babeando por ti ¿te enamoras apenas ahora?

--No hay ninguna chica que me llame tanto la atención, excepto por ella

-Ahaha- no hagas ese ruido- y, ¿Cuándo te le declaras?

-¡Oye! La acabo de conocer

-¿Y? no es malo eso

-Si pero…

-Es cierto hermano, Kuja tiene razón- ¿tu también Mikoto?

-Todo a su tiempo

-¿Pero cuanto tiempo mas?

-Yo sabré cuando

-Ósea que nunca

-¡Ya basta! Kuja tu no eres mi padre así que no me hables como lo harían ellos- me largo de ahí y me voy a mi habitación, a hacer lo mismo que todos los días, pensar en ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegue al fin estoy en casa, ¿Qué habrá hecho Zidane?, lo deje sin decir nada, que tonta, bueno…mañana ya lo veré, por ahora tengo que entrar a mi casa.

-¡Hermana!- lo mismo de siempre entro y Eiko me salta encima- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bueno- no le diré que cachetee a un tipo, luego pensara mal de mi- pues conocí a un chico que, nunca le había hablado

-Hay hermana- esa mirada, la misma que me dice "dale un beso" - ¿y que paso?

-¿Qué paso de que?

-¿Le diste un beso o algo así?

-No digas tonterías, apenas lo conozco

-Eso no tiene nada que ver hermana

¡Bah! Para se pequeña sabes mas de lo que me esperaba, la ignorare, tomo el control remoto y me siento en el sofá a mirar la tele, ¡oh! Si que bien están dando Inuyasha, como amo ese anime, Inuyasha…me recuerda a Zidane, pero al menos Kagome le demuestra un poco su amor, ¿yo debería hacer lo mismo que ella?, quiza deba, talvez deberia, tomar alguna de las formas en las que ella le habla a Inuyasha, como si fuera su novio, ¿eh?, ¿novio?, pero el no lo es, entonces,¿seria bueno que tomata algo de ella?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Odio cuando Kuja se cree mi padre, mandándome como si fuera mi dueño, ¡a veces no lo soporto!

-Zidane la comida esta lista

-Iré cuando quiera

-Si no vienes Kuja se comerá todo hermano

-Déjalo

¿Porque abre la puerta?, ahí viene ya ¿Qué quiere?

-Hermano, se que Kuja te hizo enojar pero tenle paciencia, el tiene que hacer mas trabajo que nosotros, no seas tan malo con el

-Es que…a veces es insoportable

-¡Bah! Pero si yo soy igual- ¡ha! Y se empieza a reir

-Esta bien tal vez un poquito

-¿poquito?

-Si solo un poco

-Claro

Esa mirada asesina..no hagas nada Mikoto, ¡no! ¡quítate!, ¿no me molestes!

-¡Ya basta!

-Hahaha ¿vez?

-Bueno ya, ahora bajo- al fin se va.

¿Qué estará haciendo Garnet?, espero y este bien

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tengo una idea, le daré algo, si es una buena idea, pero ¿Qué le gustara a el?, mmmm, ¿le gustaran…las paletas?, ¡que tontería! Si quieres darle un regalo a un chico piensa como tal, veamos, si fuera chico me gustaría…no tengo idea, quizás le de una paleta, digo ¿Qué puede pasar? Solo me dirá "no me gustan" y listo si le daré eso, soy una niña buena hahaha.

-Hermana…¿Qué piensas?

-Nada que te interese

-Hermana dímelo, quiero saber

-No

-¡Ah!

No te me lances encima, me las pagaras ¡bah! Me siento ridícula actuando como una niña de su edad, pero, ¿Qué mas da?, dicen que todos tenemos un niño adentro así que, no importa

**Aquí termina este, bueno no se que decir asi que matta ne**


	3. Escuchame

**Konnichi wa minna!!**

**Aquí denuevo yo subiendo un nuevo capitulo XD bueno aquí empieza**

-Zidane,¡despierta!

-¿Eh?,¿Qué pasa?

-Me llamaron de la escuela

-¿Cuál?- ¡auch! ¿Porque me golpea?

-De la tuya ¿de cual mas?

-Lo siento ya

-No habrá clases-¿Cómo?, pero yo quería ver a Garnet

-¿Por qué?

-Parece que querían asaltar ayer la escuela y no dejan entrar a nadie

-Ya veo,entonces,¿puedes salir?,necesito arreglarme

-¿Para?

-¿Quieres…ir de compras?

-Zidane…¿te hiciste gay?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que solo las chicas van de compras- ya claro como diga la experta

-Solo necesito comprar algo

-¿Para ella?

-Si

-¿Y yo para que voy?

-Tu me ayudaras para comprarle algo

-¿Y que ganare?- siempre quieres algo a cambio

-Te compro lo que sea

-De acuerdo, como digas

Bien, al fin salio ahora, me cambiare de camisa y me pondré esta de un "gimme cat" mi favorita, ya me ato mi cabello en una cola y salgo de mi habitación.

-¿Nos vamos

-Si

-¿A dónde creen que van ustedes dos?

-A comprar algo

-¿Para ella?

-¿Qué te importa?

-Come torta con tu hermana la gordota

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No me refería a ti Mikoto

-Ya claro- wow que patada le dio pobre Kuja

-Ya vamonos

-Me las pagaras Mikoto

-Como digas

¿Por qué siempre se pelean?, me enfada cuando lo hacen, parecen niños pequeños, en fin, ahora, iré a comprar algo para Garnet y se lo daré mañana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Que mala suerte, yo quería ir a la escuela para ver a Zidane, bueno, al menos tengo tiempo para comprarle algo, si, lo de la paleta es un regalo tonto, le daré otra cosa.

-Eiko, tengo que irme

-¿A dónde vas?

-A comprar algo

-¿Para aquel chico no?- deja de verme asi

-Si, es para el

-Que bien,¿puedo ir?

-Pues…

-Porfa- no pongas esa mirada

-Esta bien

-¡Viva!

Ahora, ¿A dónde vamos?, pues creo que seria buena idea ir al centro comercial, ¡si! Iré ahí a ver que encuentro.

-¿A dónde iremos hermana?

-Al centro comercial

-¿Y que le compraras?

-Aun no lo se, pero lo sabré cuando lo vea

-¿Cómo?

-Ya veraz

-Nunca me dices nada

-Lo se

-Eres mala

-Tu también lo eres conmigo

-Pero yo soy peque

-No tiene nada que ver

-Claro que si

-Olvidémoslo

Ahora si a buscar algo para el.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahora,¿Qué le gustara?, no tengo idea, ¿le preguntare a Mikoto?

-Oye,¿Qué crees que le guste a Garnet?

-¿No sabes que le guste?

-No

-Bueno búscale algo lindo

-Define "lindo" por favor

-Hay hermano ven, vamos a ver que tiendas hay y después te dire

-Bueno, oh espera mira ahí esta Blank

-¿Y?

-Déjame saludarlo

-Hola Blank

-¿Eh? Ah hola Zidane

¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Pues, vengo a acompañar a mi hermana enfadosa

-¿A Ruby?

-Si

-Oh bueno

-¿Y tu?

-Busco algo para alguien

-Ah ya veo

-Blank rápido ven

-Ya voy, adiós Zidane, adiós Mikoto

-Adiós

-Bueno…ahora si busquemos algo

-Al fin

Así empezó una búsqueda para un regalo, pero, exactamente, para una chica,¿Qué es "lindo"?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al fin llegamos, ahora debo buscar algo para el, ¿pero que?, un momento, ese chico, no es…¿Zidane?, ¡ay no! Que no me vea,¿eh?,¿tiene un gimme cat en su camisa?,¿eso le gusta?, entonces le comprare algo que tenga un gimme cat.

-Vamos Eiko

-¡Ya voy!

La pregunta es,¿Dónde venderán algo que tenga un gimme cat?, ¿eh?, ¿Zidane entro a una tienda de…peluches?,¿Qué hará ahí?

**Aquí termina este capitulo me voy rápido matta ne**


	4. Aceptame

**Konnichi wa minna!!**

**Denuevo aquí dejando el capitulo 4 de este fanfic**

Al fin, después de mucho caminar Mikoto y yo llegamos hasta una tienda de peluches, me sentí raro, las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa, ahora si que, miraba todo de color de rosa, pero con tal de comprarle un regalo a Garnet no importa lo demás.

-Mira hermano, esto es lindo

-¿Eso?

-Sip

-¿Enserio crees que le guste un peluche?

-Yo digo que si, mira, aquí hay de chocobo, cactillo, moguri…¡ah! Mira uno de gimme cat

-Si pero, no me alcanzaría, solo tengo para dos, el tuyo y el de ella

-Bueno, pero ¿Cuál le daras?

-¿Crees que le guste el moguri?

-Tal vez, yo quiero un chocobo

-Claro como digas

-¡VIVA!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entrare a la misma tienda que Zidane, quizá encuentre algo de un gimme cat.

-Ven Eiko entremos

-Ya voy

Ambas entramos cuidando de que ni Zidane ni su pequeña hermana nos vieran, fui a buscar un peluche, ¡perfecto! Un gimme cat, debe ser mi día de suerte, lo tomare y se lo comprare.

-Hermana mira, un chocobito

-si, ¿lo quieres?

-¿Me lo comprarías?

-Si lo quieres te lo compro

-Esta bien, mira, un moguri, ¿a ti te gustan los moguris no?

-Si

-¿Te compraras uno?

-Solo tengo dinero para dos, el tuyo y el de el

-Entonces, ¿quieres que deje mi chocobito?

-No, no te preocupes hermanita, ya me comprare yo uno

-Bueno

-Vamos a pagar esto

Entonces muy alegre camine hacia delante y entonces choque con alguien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de pagar los dos peluches estaba dispuesto a salir cuando, sentí que choque con algo, o alguien y cuando abrí mis ojos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entonces, quise abrir mis ojos para ver quien era y casi me da un infarto al saber que…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando los abrí me di cuenta de que era nada menos que Garnet

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había chocado con Zidane, casi me muero del susto, pero aun así no me quedo de otra mas que sonreírle, espere para ver que hacia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entonces ella como si nada me sonrió muy alegre, en cuanto lo hizo sentí que el calor subía hasta mis mejillas, era horrible ese sentimiento, aunque…si lo pienso bien no…no era tan mal.

-¿Te sientes bien Zidane?

-¿Qué?...-ay no ya se dio cuenta de que estoy sonrojado, ¿y ahora que hago?

-Te vez muy rojo, ¿tienes fiebre?

No te acerques tanto, ¿Por qué lo hace?

-Estas muy caliente, ¿estas bien?

-Si, si estoy, muy bien

-Hermaaaaaaaaaaaano- no uses ese tono, el típico tono del "¿te gusta no?

-Hermana, ¿el quien es?

-Ah si el es Zidane, el que te dije que le iba a com…- ¿a que?- el que te dije que conocí en la escuela- me esconde algo

-Mucho gusto yo soy Eiko la hermana menor de mi hermana mayor

¿La hermana menor de su hermana…mayor?, ¿no es eso obvio?

-Por cierto Zidane, ¿Qué haces tu por una tienda de peluches?

No preguntes eso

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En cuanto le pregunto que hacia se sonrojo, se miraba tan lindo, sonrojado y a la vez sorprendido, como si lo hubieran descubierto mientras hacia algo malo.

-Dime

-E-es un se-secreto- se sonrojo mas,¡ay! Que deje de hacerlo, me matara de un infarto.

-Por favor no seas malo- me le acerco un poco mas haber si asi me responde

-N-no e-es na-nada

-Dime no seas malito

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de eso puso una carita de cachorro castigado, ¡no puedo mas! Tengo que alejarme antes de que su encanto me haga perder la razón y le diga lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

-So-solo estaba…vi-vine a…¡comprarle un peluche a mi hermana!

-Pero si tienes dos

-¿Eh?- es cierto, ¿Qué le digo?- ¡ah! Es que…mi hermano…quería uno de…moguri

-¿Tu hermano?...acaso es…

-No, no es que…es coleccionista de…cosas de…Final Fantasy

-Ah ya entendi

-¿Y tu?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué hacías aquí?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No me quedo de otra mas que mentir, lo bueno es que, no por presumir pero, soy una experta en las mentiras y no fue difícil pensar en una.

-Le vine a comprar un peluche a mi hermana y otro para mi

-¿Te gusta el gimme cat?

-S-si es lindo- creo que me estoy sonrojando, ¿se notara mucho?

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme, ya es un poco tarde y pues…

-Si, si yo entiendo

-Bueno..adios

-No-nos vemos mañana

-Si, hasta entonces…- ¿otra vez se sonrojo?- descansa…Garnet

¡Ay!...cupido ya me flecho

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno ya pude salvarme, ahora solo a esperar a que sea mañana y se lo daré, es que, enfrente de mi hermana como que no, si lo hubiera hecho con ella ahí hubiera interrumpido toda la atmósfera, prefiero esperar hasta que ella no este.

-Le diré a Kuja que tuviste que meterlo en una de tus mentirotas

-No seas chismosa Mikoto

-Ni modo, así soy así que vete acostumbrando

¡Bah! No importa que le diga, mañana será el mejor día de toda mi vida

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Huff! Al menos no se noto que mentí, ¿o si?, no creo que se haya dando cuenta, bueno ya mañana le daré su gimme cat, creo que si le gusto porque, se le quedo viendo un rato, bueno almenos supe lo que gustaba, pero el tenia un moguri muy lindo, en fin no seré celosa mejor, regresaremos a casa y mañana le daré su regalo.

-Hermana ¿estas sonriendo?

-¿Se nota?

-Mucho

-Bueno…tal vez…si

**Hasta aquí queda el cap 4 espero y les guste XD matta ne**


	5. Quiereme

**Konnichi wa minna!**

**Aquí estoy denuevo subiendo otro cap mas…este capitulo no lo tengo escrito en mi libretita como los demás capitulos así que tendré que escribirlo conforme mi mente**

**vaya pensando XD**

¡Ya es de día! Ahora si podré verla, ¿no?, bueno mejor me alisto y me voy volando a la escuela.

-Hermano el desayuno esta listo

-¿Eh? Ah si ya voy Mikoto

Después de ponerme una ropa…mas mejorcita me salgo de mi habitación y me siento en la mesa.

-Buenas días mujeriego- ¡ay! No me sacudas el cabello me vas a despeinar

-¡No soy mujeriego!

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-Bueno como digas

-Aquí esta el desayuno, disfrútenlo

-Gracias Mikoto

-Gracias…- no tengo hambre pero, si no como la comida de Mikoto luego se va a sentir rechazada así que, ni modo a tragar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Ay! Dormí muy a gusto ahora, bueno tengo que ponerme ropa limpia para ir a la escuela.

-Buenos días hermana- ¡ah! ¿Por qué entra como si nada a mi habitación?

-No me asustes Eiko

-Lo siento es que…no se, me sentía muy aburrida y quise ver que hacías si llegaba de repente a tu habitación.

Ya claro…torturadora

-Y…¿le daras hoy el peluche?

-Si

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Para que quieres saber?

-Solo…porque si para, cuando vea el reloj y sea esa hora me de cuenta de que ya se lo diste

-Bueno a la hora del receso

-¡Bien!

¿Para que querrá saber?, ¡bah! Que importa mejor, ya me voy a desayunar algo, tengo mucha hambre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, al fin estoy aquí, a la hora del receso le daré su peluche, bueno, mejor entro ya al salón, no veo a Garnet por ninguna parte, bueno, a veces llega un poco tarde así que, entro al salón y me siento en mi lugar.

-Buenos días Zidane

-¡Ah! Hola Blank

-¿Cómo te va?

-Pues, creo que bien, ¿y a ti?

-Si también, ayer Rubí andaba de molesta, me llevo por todas partes solo para comprarse un diario, ¿puedes creerlo?, a veces no entiendo a las chicas

-Si bueno…

-En fin…no importa jaja mejor dime, ¿Qué hacías tu en el centro comercial?

-Te dije que fui a buscarle algo a alguien

-¿Pero a quien?

-A…

-Hola Zidane, no te había visto

-Rubí ¿Qué haces aquí?, tu no vas en este salón

-Lo se pero, solo vine para ver que podía apuntar en mi nuevo diario

-Aha

-¿No te gusta Zidane?, es lindo mi diario ¿no?

No entiendo, ¿Qué acaso todas las chicas usan la palabra "lindo"?

-Bueno me voy, ya se que apuntar en mi diario, pondré que entre al salón de mi hermano y mire al lindo Zidane

¿Qué?, ¿ahora me dice "lindo" a mi?, no entiendo, que alguien me explique

-Bueno…ya me dirás ¿no?

-Es para…

-Hola Zidane, bu-buenos días

-Ga-Garnet, hola, ¿Cómo estas?

-Oh vaya, Zidane ya se puso rojo mejor, me voy que se queden ahí solos, adiós Zidane

-Eh espera Blank

-Zidane…

-¿Eh?

-Pues…bueno…yo…no…nada nada

¿Eh?, y ahora que le pasa, esta muy…sonrojada

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Ay! Siento que estoy muy sonrojada, que vergüenza.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-S-si no te preocupes.

Me senté en mi asiento esperando a que las clases pasaran pronto y el receso llegara, en eso sentí que alguien toco mi cabello y cuando me voltee era Zidane quien estaba tocando mi cabello, en cuanto lo vi se puso rojo y dejo de tocarlo, se miraba tan lindo, nos quedamos viendo un rato y como si nada el volvió a tocar mi cabello poniendo una mirada muy tierna mientras apoyaba su cabeza con su otra mano.

Por fin terminaron las primeras clases y el receso llego, estaba tan nerviosa.

Fui con Zidane hasta donde estaba y el se me quedo viendo muy sonrojado, yo lo tome de la mano y lo lleve hasta una banca lo hice que se sentara y luego yo me sente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

En la hora del receso Garnet me llevo con ella hasta una banca, estaba tan nervioso, tenia que darle su peluche y eso me ponía mas nervioso, ella metió su mano en su mochila para sacar algo…¡un gimme cat!, ¿sabra que me gustan?

-Es..pa-para ti Zidane

-¿Eh?,¿lo compraste para mi?

-S-si

-Pues…yo…- tome el peluche en mis manos y lo mire muy detenidamente lo puse en mis piernas y metí mi mano en mi mochila para sacar el peluche de moguri que yo tenia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Entonces el saco un peluche de moguri de su mochila, era muy lindo.

-E-esto es para ti

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-Muchas gracias Zidane

Tomo el peluche y lo abrase muy feliz, entonces me le acerque rápido y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, no se porque pero el se puso todavía mas rojo, yo pensé que ya no se podría sonrojar mas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No lo puedo creer me dio un beso en la mejilla, siento que voy a explotar, bueno, creo que yo debería hacer algo, ¿no?, ¿Qué hace alguien cuando le dan un regalo?, como nadie me ha dado nada, excepto por la escultura me mantequilla de maní que me hizo Mikoto a los 5 años, que por cierto me comí, bueno lo único que hice fue, acercarme a ella muy lentamente, le tome las manos y la mire un rato, mientras ella me miraba sorprendida y un poco sonrojada, muy rápido la atraje a mi y le di un fuerte abrazo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zidane me abrazo, fue tan lindo, yo no se ni que hacer, ¿lo abrazo?, muy lentamente lo abrazo, pasando mis manos por alrededor de su cuello mientras me recargo en su pecho, tan calido, escucho muy atenta a los latidos de su corazón y cierro mis ojos para disfrutar mejor ese momento, donde nada nos interrumpía, entonces el me soltó muy lentamente y me miro con una mirada tierna y se acerco lentamente a mi, mientras me sonrojaba mas y mas, finalmente cerré mis ojos y entonces sentí que sus labios se rozaban con los míos, fue tan lindo ese momento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bese a Garnet, no lo puedo creer, bueno no debo preocuparme, ya lo hice y ella parece no estar molesta, me alejo de ella nuevamente y la miro una vez mas, después la vuelvo a abrazar y ella también lo hace mientras nuevamente recarga su cabeza en mi pecho y yo al fin estoy feliz porque puedo tocar su cabello y si, es tan suave como siempre creí que estaría.

**Hasta aquí termina este matta ne!**


	6. Amame

**Konnichi wa!!**

**Pasando denuevo a dejar un capitulo mas de este mi fanfic.**

Al salir de la escuela ambos salimos juntos, tomados de la mano como dos novios enamorados, aunque aun no lo éramos, caminamos juntos hasta un parque y nos sentamos en una banca, Garnet se recostó en la banca y recargo su cabeza en mis piernas mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello.

-Garnet…

-¿Si?

-Bueno…pues…yo…¿te gustaría…no se…dar una vuelta…conmigo?

-Claro, me encantaría Zidane

-¡Bien!

Nos levantamos de la banca y caminamos denuedo, esta vez rodeamos el parque y nos cruzamos la calle sin soltarnos las manos, llegamos al otro lado de la calle y nos detuvimos un rato.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-Pues…no se…¿quieres ir a…comer algo?

-No estaría mal

Ella me volvió a sonreír, yo simplemente me sonroje y me rasque la cabeza sin saber que hacer.

-Vamos por aquí

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zidane me llevo hasta un lugar muy lindo, parecía un barrio de ricos, jamás había visto un lugar así, caminamos un buen rato y entonces, paso algo que nunca mi imagine que pasaría y mucho menos Zidane.

-Hola Zi-da-ne…¿Cómo te va?

-Amarant

-Si, al menos me recuerdas, mala suerte que el golpe que te di anteriormente no te mato, ¿no crees?

-No moriré por alguien como tu

-¿Enserio?

-Garnet, apártate

-No, no quiero que pelees

-Pero el no entiende y eso es lo que quiere, así que mejor apártate no quiero que salgas lastimada.

-Pero Zidane..

-¡Apártate!

Ese grito fue muy fuerte y yo me asuste por eso, jamás me había hablado así, aunque se miraba con una mirada de valentía por dentro se notaba que tenia miedo, ¿pero porque?, sin pensar mas me aleje de ahí, hasta un lugar donde no me alcanzaría pero donde podía verlos. Ellos empezaron a pelear Amarant era fuerte pero Zidane lograba esquivar sus ataques con gran velocidad, apenas me daba cuenta de lo rápido que era, bueno Amarant era grande y eso le quitaba velocidad, Zidane era mas pequeño que el y eso lo hacia mas rápido, tenia un poco de ventaja pero, la verdad jamás lo he visto golpear a alguien y no se si pueda con el, después de un rato Zidane dio un salto y le dio una patada en la cara lo que hizo que se tambaleara por un rato y cayera al suelo, Zidane se quedo parado un rato frente a el sin hacer nada y entonces cuando pensé que todo había terminado, Amarant le dio una patada a Zidane que lo lanzo lejos de ahí como a dos metros, por supuesto que me asuste y Salí corriendo hasta donde estaba el, mientras Amarant se alejaba de ahí, cada día mas hacia que lo odiara mas. Tome a Zidane, lo trate de levantar pasando uno de sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello y camine lentamente hasta mi casa ya que no se donde vive el.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Zidane…¿estas bien?...Zidaaaaaaane

¿Eh?, ¿Quién esta hablando?, ¡auch! Me duele todo el cuerpo, ¿Qué paso?, no recuerdo nada, solo que…estaba con Amarant y…después…¿Qué?.

-Zidane, despierta

Esa voz, ¡Garnet!, abro mis ojos y…como lo pensé, si era ella, quien estaba conmigo.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No lo entiendo…

-¿Eh?

-Siempre he…peleado con muchas personas que me molestan…y siempre gano…pero…¿Por qué…porque cuando estas conmigo no puedo?, no puedo protegerte de nadie

-Zidane, no te sientas mal, ¿sabes cual es tu problema?

-¿Cuál?

-Te preocupas mucho por mí mientras peleas

-¿Tu crees?

-¿Qué mas puede ser?

-Quizá tengas razón

Hago un esfuerzo por levantarme y me siento un rato, mientras Garnet me miraba atenta.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si…

-Hermana ya vine

-¡Ah! Eiko gracias por traer el agua oxigenada

-¿Eh?,¡ah! Hola Zidane, ¿mi hermana te dio el peluche?

-Si…

-Que bien, lastima que no pude ver

-Mejor que no viste

-Mala

-Bueno Zidane, te pondré agua oxigenada

-¿Qué?,¿y eso como para que?

-Para curar tus heridas

-Pero…¿no me va a doler?

-Tal vez

-No no espera, no lo hagas Garnet

-Ya no seas miedoso

-Pero es que…

Y entonces me puso el agua oxigenada en una herida que tenia en el brazo, dolía horrible, pero me aguante a no gritar, tuve que, después la puso en otra herida que tenia en el otro brazo y me dolió mas, ahora me ardían las dos manos, horrible.

-Listo, ¿no dolió verdad? – no le respondí, solamente me quede cabizbajo- ¿Zidane?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Te dolió mucho?

-No…solo…un poco

-¿Seguro?

-Si…

-Bueno…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yo creo que se enojo conmigo, me siento tan mal, ¿eh?, bueno no se si esta molesto o no pero…me esta sonreído así que, creo que no esta enojado.

-¿No estas…molesto?

-¿Molesto? ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque…si te dolió ¿no?

-Bueno si pero…lo hiciste…para..ayu…darme- cada que decía algo se iba sonrojando mas, que lindo.

-Bueno…esta bien

Entonces el se acerco y me beso otra vez, un beso corto pero lindo y luego se alejo sentándose de nuevo

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Garnet

-N-no es nada…-ahora soy yo quien me avergüenzo

-Tengo que irme ya…seguro que Kuja y Mikoto están asustados porque aun no llego

-¿Tus hermanos se preocupan mucho por ti?

-Mas o menos…Kuja a pesar de pelearse siempre conmigo, de todas formas siempre se esta preocupando por mi y Mikoto a pesar de ser la menor se preocupa mucho mas cuando no llego temprano.

-Bueno…entonces…mañana nos veremos ¿no?

-Claro…hasta mañana Garnet, descansa

Zidane se levanto y se puso en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Garnet…

-¿Si?- ¡oh! Volteo a verme con esa sonrisa

-Sueña con los angelitos

Ya se fue, sonriendo tan lindo, claro Zidane, soñare con los angelitos, ósea contigo, solamente contigo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Salí de la casa de Garnet y me fui a la mía, apenas puedo creer que estuve hace unos minutos en su casa…y acostado en su cama, no me lo creo.

-Hermano,¿paso algo especial hoy?

-No nada Mikoto

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro

-Pues…como digas…sabes si te gusta tanto Garnet, deberías declarártele ya

Claro, yo ya dije que todo a su tiempo,¡bah! Siento mariposas en mi estomago, mejor me voy a dormir y espero soñar con ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Que lindo fue el día de hoy, casi todo el día estuve con Zidane, fue lindo y el verlo dormir es mas lindo, lo mas lindo del mundo, no puedo esperar para mañana a verlo pero tengo que, mejor me voy a dormir para que la noche pase pronto y lo pueda ver, me acuesto en mi cama en el mismo lugar donde Zidane estaba y tomo la almohada en la que recargo su cabeza, ya no puedo esperar mas quiero que ya sea mañana.

**Hasta aquí queda este capitulo espero que les guste porque a mi si XD cuídense matta ne**


	7. Especial de Navidad

**Konnichi wa minna**

**Aquí denuevo con otro capitulo mas**

**Esta vez un especial de navidad**

**Espero que les guste!!**

Han pasado ya varios días y Garnet y yo cada ves nos llevamos mejor, hoy es diciembre 25, navidad, Kuja, Mikoto y yo decidimos hacer una fiesta de navidad en nuestra casa, invitare a Garnet, Eiko, Blank, Ruby a la maestra Beatrix ¿Por qué no? Y ya luego veré a quien mas, por ahora con eso.

-Mikoto, ¿ya terminaste de hacer las invitaciones?

-Si ya voy, espera…ya termine

-Bien entonces vamos a repartirlas

-Si!

-Yo también voy no me dejen aquí

-Claro, invita a gente conocida Kuja

-Si claro como sea

Así todos tomamos nuestros caminos y fuimos cada quien a invitar a alguien que conociéramos, por supuesto la primer persona fue Garnet y su hermana, fui hasta su casa y toque la puerta.

-Ya voy….¡ah! hola Zidane, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues…vine a invitarte a ti y a Eiko a una fiesta de navidad que habrá en mi casa

-¿Enserio?, gracias Zidane!- ella me abrazo muy contenta y entonces se fue corriendo

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?

-¿Eh? ¡ah! Es que la invite a una fiesta de navidad en mi casa

-A bueno

-Y a ti también

-¡Viva!, gracias Zidane

-No es nada, dile Garnet que sera a las 5 de la tarde, adios

Terminamos de repartir las invitaciones y regresamos a nuestra casa, ahí preparamos todo lo que se necesitaba para la fiesta hasta que se hicieron las 5.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me puse mi mejor vestido y fui a casa de Zidane junto con mi hermana Eiko, al llegar la casa estaba muy linda y muy bien adornada tocamos la puerta y Mikoto nos abrió

-Hola Garnet, hola Eiko, pasen bienvenidas

-Gracias

-Mikoto…¿quieres jugar en mi psp?

-Tienes psp Eiko?

-Me lo compraron de navidad

-Bien entonces si

Eiko y Mikoto se fueron a sentar y yo me quede un rato ahí

-Hola Garnet

-Hola Zidane…

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien…

-Que bueno

El me sonríe y yo me sonrojo, siempre será igual. Tiempo mas tarde fueron llegando los demás invitados.

-Hola Zidane

-Zidane hola!!

¿Por qué Ruby se le lanza y lo abraza?

-¿Y? ¿Cuándo empieza la fiesta?

-Ya casi no te desesperes

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mas tarde llegaron todos los invitados, algunos traían regalos otros no, pero de todas formas nosotros teníamos regalos para todos. El tiempo paso y se hicieron las 12:00 de la noche y ya era tiempo para abrir los regalos, cada quien tomo un regalo y se lo dio a otro, yo en cambio, no tenia nada para darle, fui con Garnet y le pedí que viniera conmigo y así lo hizo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zidane me llamo, no se para que pero aun así fui con el, me llevo hasta la cocina y luego volteo a verme algo sonrojada, provocando que yo también me sonrojara un poco, el me miro un rato mientras volteaba a todas partes menos a verme a mi y movía sus manos muchas veces.

-Garnet…yo…

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa Zidane?

-Yo…pues..no tengo…ningún regalo para darte pero…espero que…tomes esto como…un regalo

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Quieres…ser…mi…novia?

Juro que casi me da un infarto al oír eso, pero no quería perder la oportunidad

-S-si…si quiero Zidane

El se rió muy nervioso y apenado, pero se miraba lindo así, me tomo de la mano y acercándose lentamente me beso, este era diferente al beso anterior, este era un beso de novios.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de esto ambos salimos tomados de la mano muy contentos y todos se nos quedaron viendo

-Hey hey, ¿Qué paso con ustedes dos?- Blank me miro como diciéndome, "¿al fin se lo dijiste"

-Na-nada

-¿Enserio?, porque, yo nunca los vi. tomados de la mano- ay Mikoto ya vas a empezar

-Si…yo creo que tienen algo que decir ¿no?

-Bueno…

-Zidane y yo somos novios

¿Lo dice con tanta tranquilidad?

-Hermana, que bien al fin tienes novio

-Vaya, vaya al fin fuiste hombrecito Zidane- síguele Kuja y mañana no miras el sol

-Bueno mejor olvidemos esto y hay que seguir con la fiesta ¿si?

-Esta bien

Bueno al menos ya se lo dije y después de todo, no fue tan malo, pero seguro que de aquí en adelante las cosas serán diferentes…¿no?

**Bueno tenia planeado poner este cap el 25 de diciembre pero mi hermano lo arruino asi que lo pongo hasta ahora espero les haya gustado yo me voy y ummm no se cuando ponga el capitulo que sigue XD**


	8. PerdonameParte 1

**Konichi wa minna!**

**Gomen por la tardanza…enserio…se que tarde demasiado…en fin, espero me perdonen hehe, bueno aquí dejo el capitulo siguiente…casi falta poco para que se termine esta historia hehe en fin…disfrútenla ^^**

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que Garnet y yo éramos novios…Realmente me daba un poco de timidez hablar sobre nosotros…y tenía miedo de no poder hablar sobre esto. Las clases comenzaron pronto y obviamente tuvimos que asistir. A la salida, Garnet se mantenía cerca de mí, algo que me agrado bastante.

En ese momento, nos detuvimos en la entrada.

-Zidane-dijo ella pronunciando mi nombre con un tono lleno de ternura-¿crees que estaría bien que fuera a tu casa hoy…al menos por un momento?

-¡O-obviamente que si!-respondí casi al instante.

-Está bien-dijo ella mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

¡Ah!...esa sonrisa…aquella que me dejaba paralizado como un tonto.

-¿Entonces nos vamos?-pregunto ella tomando mi mano.

-S-si-respondí casi mirando hacia el suelo.

Mientras caminábamos varias personas pasaban por nuestro alrededor mirándonos, causando que me pusiera cada vez mas colorado.

Entonces me detuve en seco y Garnet lo noto, volteando a verme con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede Zidane?-pregunto ella al momento de mirarme.

-N-nada…-respondí casi en susurro.

-No me digas que nada,-dijo ella-tu cara me demuestra que _algo_ sucede.

Entonces levante mi rostro, que hasta ese momento estaba agachado, mirando hacia el suelo y me encontré entonces con los de ella, la mire por un rato sin saber que decirle, hasta que finalmente hable:

-Garnet-dije en voz baja-¿A ti…se te hace fácil hablar sobre…nosotros?

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto ella ahora sorprendida.

-Lo que digo es que, ¿si no tienes problema en decir que somos novios?

-Ninguno. ¿Por qué habría de tenerlos?

-No es que…yo decía porque…

No sabía ni que decir, ¿Cómo podría decirle algo que se me hacia tan difícil?

-Zidane… ¿tu…tienes problemas?-pregunto mirándome curiosa.

-Bueno…-respondí sin saber que más decir.

Entonces ella miro hacia otra dirección, con un gesto de enfado. ¿La hice enojar?

-Zidane…hace poco que somos novios, ¿sabes?, es fácil decir para mí lo que somos…pero al parecer tú tienes problemas…¿no?-pregunto ella sin voltear a verme.

-En verdad…yo…-dijo aun sin saber que responder.

-Ya veo…-respondió ella, al momento de darme la espalda-se te hace muy difícil, ¿no?, hablar sobre tu y yo… ¡Que tan difícil es!-casi grito al pronunciar la última frase.

Y entonces…volteo a verme de nuevo, aun con una mirada de enojo…y soltó mi mano…

-Si no puedes…hablar sobre nosotros-dijo casi a punto de llorar-entonces creo que…esto no va a funcionar

¡No!, eso no… ¡no quiero eso! Eso es lo último que me gustaría escuchar.

-No…espera-respondí-¡No es eso!-grite al momento en que vi que salía huyendo de mi.

Ya entendí…lo que pasa es que _nunca_ puedo hacer nada bien…Volví de nuevo a casa… ¿Qué mas iba a hacer? Y Ahí estaba Mikoto, sentada en el sofá mirando entretenida la televisión. Kuja no estaba en ese momento. Mikoto escucho ruido cuando deje la mochila pesadamente sobre la mesa y me senté en la silla. Entonces se levanto de un salto y camino…o debería decir _corrió_ hacia mí.

-Hola Zidane-saludo alegremente ella-¿Qué paso hoy?

-Eso es lo último que quiero olvidar-respondí con mi voz casi susurrando.

-¿Mmm?-pregunto ella mirándome con curiosidad.

-No paso nada-respondí justo al momento de fingir una sonrisa…lo cual por cierto no me salió bien

-No…paso algo-dijo ella dando vueltas alrededor de mí…como si intentara leer mis pensamientos solo con mirarme bien.

-Nada sucedió-repetí de nuevo.

Ella hecho una mirada de nuevo alrededor de mi y se detuvo en seco frente a mi…mirándome ahora mi rostro…y entonces…sonrió.

-¿Es Garnet cierto?-pregunto aun con su sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Q-que?-pregunte tan sorprendido que casi me caía de la silla.

Entonces ella dejo de sonreír, para reírse a carcajadas. Algo que por cierto me hizo enojar.

-¡Lo sabia!, di en el blanco-respondió ella orgullosa de sí misma.

-¿C-como?-pregunte aun un poco sorprendido.

-No pienses que no me doy cuenta de nada-dijo ella levantando su dedo índice y guiñando un ojo-en fin-dijo ella tomando una silla y sentándose delante de mí-¿Qué paso?

Me quede pensando un rato… ¿seria bueno contarle sobre temas amorosos…a una niña menor que yo?

-Es que…-dije mirando como ella se acercaba para escucharme mejor, mientras movía como loca su cola-la verdad es que fue mi culpa.

-No me digas que…ella…-se detuvo en ese momento sin terminar la frase…y le entendí aunque no la termino.

-Si…-respondí. Tal vez…no sea tan niña como yo imagine.

-Ay hermano…-dijo ella poniendo una mirada triste-¿Por qué?

Entonces me puse a contarle todo lo que había sucedido hoy…y como me sentía al no ser capaz de decirle a TODO el mundo lo que sentía por ella…y lo que _éramos._

-Ya veo…-dijo ella mirándome a un triste, como si pudiera entender mis sentimientos-lo lamento tanto…pero… ¿sabes?

Voltee a verla en cuanto ella dijo eso.

-No te des por vencido-dijo sonriéndome amablemente-nunca te des por vencido hermano, yo te apoyo en lo que sea…y sé que podrás solucionar esto, y si no…si no puedes solo…yo estaré ahí para ayudarte en lo que pueda.

-Gracias…Mikoto-dije muy desanimado.

-¡Bien!...si no sabes cómo comenzar-dijo ella levantándose de su asiento-lo primero que debes hacer es ir a su casa.

-¡U-un momento!, ¿de qué hablas?-pregunte sorprendido.

-Hey…no vas a dejar que se te vaya, ¿o sí?

En realidad…no quería eso.

-Bien…entonces ve a su casa y pídele perdón, así de fácil-dijo ella

¡Ha!, si claro, como ella no tiene novio.

-No creo que sea tan fácil-respondí.

-Si lo es-dijo ella molestándose y moviendo su cola como un gato cuando se enoja.

-¿Sabes?-dije mirándola-creo que…iré con Blank

-Prefieres sus consejos, ¿no?-dijo ella molestándose y sentándose pesadamente sobre el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

En cuanto se sentó, tome mi celular y salí de la casa para ir a buscar a Blank. Camine por la calle y tome mi celular, marque el número de Blank y espere a que contestara.

-¿Hola?

-Oh…Blank, ¿eres tú?-pregunte.

-Oh…espera déjame ver…bueno según tengo entendido este celular es de un tal Blank… ¿seré yo?-dijo el al momento que se echaba a reír. Yo no hice nada. Entonces noto que no me había reído y se detuvo-¿Sucede algo?

-Si…voy para tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?, ahí te cuento todo-respondí casi sin ánimos…sintiendo como si me fuera a hacer pedazos.

-Claro…aquí te espero-dijo él con un tono de preocupación en su cara y cerré el teléfono.

Llegue llorando a mi casa, y me encerré en mi cuarto. Justo después de un rato escuche el sonido de un golpeteo en mi puerta. Kiko me había visto y ahora se encontraba ahí para ver que me sucedía.

-Pasa-dije acostada de mi cama abrazando mi almohada.

-¿Qué pasa hermana?-pregunto ella preocupada, sentándose a mi lado.

-Ay Eiko-dije mirándola completamente llena de lagrimas-Zidane y yo ya no somos novios.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella dando un saltito en la cama haciendo que esta se moviera-¿a qué te refieres?

-Termine con el-dije pero casi no me escuchaba ya que justo cuando lo hice metí mi cabeza entre la almohada y mi voz fue muy baja.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella poniendo su mano sobre mi espalda.

Entonces le explique lo sucedido. Ella me puso demasiada atención que ni siquiera sentía que estaba hablando con alguien menor que yo.

-¿así que eso fue?-pregunto en cuanto hube terminado de hablar.

-Si…-respondí aun abrazando la almohada, pero esta vez sentada.

-Que mal…-respondió ella-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a alguna amiga?

-¿Para qué?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Seguramente Zidane tratara de pedirte perdón-dijo ella.

-No lo sé-dije abrazando más fuerte la almohada.

-Pero deberías ir a buscar ayuda…para ver si esto se puede arreglar-respondió ante mi reacción.

-Bueno…tal vez…tengas razón-respondí y me levante muy despacio y desanimada. Tome el celular y salí de ahí-Iré con Ruby

-¿Qué no te cae mal porque se le acerca mucho a Zidane?-pregunto ella

-Si pero…creo que sabe más de hombres que yo.

Y entonces salí de ahí para ir a su casa.

**Bueno hasta ahí espero que les guste matta ne!**


End file.
